To Die would be an awfully big adventure
by Return to Neverland
Summary: Oh but to live would be an awfully big adventure. Morgana's life has been a series of loss and death but that all changes when she finds herself on an island where you never grow up but that doesn't mean that death won't follow. Especially if a one handed pirate and the boy who never grew up are involved.
1. To Neverland

**Hello fellow oncers, this is my first once upon a time fan fic and is about the one and only Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Please tell me what you think I hope you like it and the famous peter pan will make his debut in the next chapter I hope you enjoy:) **

* * *

><p>All children grow up. We are born we live we die that's just how it is, but not all grow up there is one boy who doesn't and his name is Peter Pan.<p>

**The Enchanted Forest **

All my life I have been scared of death, it had been a force that had taken so many that I loved, my mother my grandparents, and now my father. I am alone, lost, with nowhere to turn. Is this to be my life?.

My mother died giving birth to me, my grandparents where all dead before I was born and my father, I feel like he died the day my mother did. And now he is gone to everyone has left me.

But I don't think it is death that scares me, more the sense of growing up.

I am only eighteen and I have had to grow up more then a girl my age should, I have had to look after myself since the time I could walk and talk, my father was always down the pub drinking away his sorrows, and those would only worsen as I grew, looking more and more like my mother everyday.

I could see when he looked at me that it pained him do so, I had the same blue eyes as her and the same raven coloured hair as hers, though mine was always in a mass of messy ringlets that feel down past my waist and hers was straight according to the Portrait my father kept of her.

He caught me starting at it so much that he gave it to me. It was one of the few things my father did for me that I was great full of.

I love my father I do, but it is one of those hopeless loves that consume your very being, taking over your life when all you do is try to fix them or help them, giving them all your love but no matter how hard you try it's never enough.

But I suppose that all that doesn't matter now because my father is dead, my mother is dead. And I am sitting in a tavern waiting on drunk pirates and knights as they try to feel me up like I'm a common tramp, but like I said I'm a girl who has had to grow up way to quickly.

"Girl over here" a drunken knight mumbled to me as I passed him, slimeball.

"How can I help you" I said with a forced smile. "Well I can think of plenty of ways you could help me girl" he said invading my personal space so much I could smell his breath which was traced with the potent smell of alcohol.

The pig. I then gave him another one of my famous fake smiles "well how about I help you out of this tavern before I get someone to throw you out" I replied to the pig.

"I have a better idea. I will help you out of those cloths and show you the proper way to treat a knight" the pig exclaimed. Standing up to pull me close to him and his foul oder.

Then before I knew it a sword was pointed towards the so called knights face then slowly drop to his neck and begin to pearce him drawing blood.

"And how about I teach you how to treat a woman with respect" says my saviour.

I turn to find a tall woman with black hair like mine and light green eyes. She was dressed in black tights and a red and black jewelled clock adorned with a huge red necklace. A pirate.

"How dare you address a knight in such a manner" ohhh big words from a pig.

"And how dare you treat a woman in such a manner" the pirate retorted back.

"She's a common bar wench" and you will be in a common grave if you call me that again I thought to myself.

Just then my saviour stabbed the pig in the neck. He grasped his neck as he fell to the ground staring at the pirate in shock before he closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath before he died.

"And I'm a common pirate. And you should learn to treat a lady with respect" the pirate said to his lifeless body.

See what I mean death seems to follow me.

"Are you ok" the pirate said as I stood there in shock looking at the body by my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you" is said as I faced her.

"What is a girl like you doing working in a place like this" the pirate said as she grabbed my arm and started to lead me outside.

"Well I really have no choice, both my parents are dead and I have no family left" god if almost getting molested wasn't enough now I'm telling my sob story to a pirate, but she is a pirate that just saved my life.

"So your alone, why do you stay here then"

"I don't know really. There is nothing left for me here I am an orphan who is lost and alone, who else would want me" why am I being such a downer.

"Well you don't have to be alone anymore, after tonight you will never be alone again. Because you my child are coming with me to the jolly Rodger. We set sail tomorrow you can leave this land and have a new family and a place you can call home"

"Wow really, you barely know me and your going to let me join your crew" this all seems a little unreel what could cause this kind of kindness from a pirate.

"Because I made the mistake of leaving a child behind before, and I'm not going to let that happen with you" the pirate said with pain in her voice as if the child she was talking about was not just someone from the streets but her own child.

"Ok then, what have I got to loose" I said as I started to follow the pirate "but before I go I have one more question"

"And what would that be" she said smiling as we walked. "What's the name of my saviour".

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Milah"I smiled at her thankful that I didn't have to keep calling her the pirate "well thank you Milah, for giving me a new start and saving me from the pig in shining armour. And since we are getting acquainted I believe I should tell you my name"

"I believe you should" Milah said with a smile "my name is Morgana James but you can call me Morgan" I said as the jolly Rodger began to come into view.

"Ok then Morgan" she said with a smile.

We climbed upon the jolly Rodger and Milah took me straight to the captains cabin, where inside was a desk strewn with maps and compasses and a red hat that looked rather out of place from the rest of the cabin, which housed a bed large enough for two in the corner, and a few bottles of what appeared to be rum placed on the desk.

"Ok Morgan you stay here in my cabin for a few minutes then I will be back to get you settled in ok" Milah said as she grabbed the red Bennie that was on the desk and placed it on her belt.

"Your the captain" I said in astonishment.

She the began to laugh "well in a way I kind of am, but no I am not the captain but I am his second in command"

"So when will you be back" I said as I made my way over to the bed. "Later and then I will sort out a cabin of your own for you, but for now you may rest in here and I will see you in the morning" then she ran up the stairs and off the jolly Rodger.

Now I'm by myself again, I think I'll just test out this bed I fall down on the bed relishing in the fact that I can finally get a good nights sleep on an actual bed. Not to long passes before I feel my eyes grow heavy and darkness starts to ascend.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person<strong>

"Do we have a deal can we go our Separate ways" Milah asks rumble who only retorts back "do you mean do I forgive you can I move on. Perhaps, perhaps I can see you are truly in love"

"Thank you" Milah calls back to her ex husband.

But the dark one wasn't finished there was still one question he needed answered.

"Just one question"

"What do you want to know" Milah asked.

"How could you leave Bae" just as the dark one said these words ropes begin to fly upwards "do you know how it felt walking home that night-"

"rumple" interrupted Milah. But the dark one continued.

"Knowing I had to tell our son-"

"Please" interrupted Milah again. But again the dark one continued "his mother was dead"

"I was wrong to lie to you I know, I was the coward-"

"YOU LEFT HIM, YOU ABANDONED HIM" the dark one yelled in anger.

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't fell sorry for that" pleaded Milah. But the dark one wasn't having any of it.

"SORRY ISNT ENOUGH. You let him go" cried rumple.

"I let my misery cloud my judgment" replied Milah. "Why where you so miserable"

The dark one asked.

"Because I never loved you" Milah said with all the venom she could muster.

The dark one then stared at her dead in the eye, and without a second thought he plugged his hand through her chest.

"Milah" cried out killian.

But he was soon tied up with rope to the mast of the jolly Rodger with the flick of the dark ones hand. Then the dark one pulled out Milah's heart.

"No" cried killian.

Then Milah stared at her heart in the hands of the coward she could never love. And before she fell to the ground killian broke free of his restraints with the aid of a hook. He then ran over to Milah holding her as she fell.

The dark one standing over them smiling at the pain he was inflicting on the woman who never loved him and the pirate she left him for.

And with her last breath Milah caressed killian's face and whispered "I love you" just before the dark one crushed her heart into ash. Leaving killian holding the dead body of his true love.

"You may be more powerful now demon. But your no less a coward" killian said rising to face the murderer of his Milah.

"I'll have what I came for now" said rumple showing no remorse for what he had just done. Looking at killian's clutched hand that held his only hope of reuniting with his beloved Baelfire.

"You'll have to kill me first" cried killian.

"Ah,ah, I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you sunny boy" the dark one said right before slicing off killian's hand that contains the bean.

Killian screamed in pain. As the dark one placed his fallen hand inside his cloak.

"I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like I did" he said before letting out a laugh of insanity.

Killian then grabbed a hook from the ground and ran towards the crocodile and pierced him in the heart. The crocodile then let out another laugh of insanity.

"Killing me is going to take a lot more than that dearie" rumple stated.

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way" killian threatened the dark one.

"Well good luck living long enough" rumplestilsken said before disapearing in a cloud of red smoke leavening only a hook behind.

Killian picked up the hook and took another look at his beloved Milah before ordering his men to get him something to cover up his now missing hand and find a body bag to place his beloved Milah in, before they gave her a proper pirates burial and before the crocodile found out that he cut of the wrong hand.

Meanwhile Morgana lay sleeping below unaware of the events that had transpired just above her head.

The jolly Rodger had just left port, and by now captain jones had his hand tended to. looking over the calm waters that would be the grave of his precious Milah. and all because of the the bean that now lay in the palm of his only hand.

The crew then dropped killian's one true love over the side of the Jolly Rodger. There captain watching as his love floated away.

"Hey, hey" came from a small rotund man, who had been the owner of the bean that had caused all this trouble.

"Allow him to speak" killian commanded his crew. "I want my bean" said the small man.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship. I make the demands you follow them. The beans now mine" killian informed that weakling that had been so foolish as to make a deal with the dark one.

"You have to give me something for it" the small man said "oh I am. Your life, the chance to join my crew" replied killian.

"So in exchange for eternal life, I get to scrub blood of your decks. How is that right" the small man said annoyed.

"What if I told you that we are to set sail to an island, where none of us would have to ever grow old. Where I can discover how to get my revenge on rumplestilsken" said killian.

"I'd say I could live with that" the man replied

"Good. What's your name sailor" asked killian.

"William, William Smee" William answered.

"May I have my hat back" he asked glancing over at a pirate that was wearing his red beanie. The pirate then threw his hat back to him at the command of the captain, and William placed it back on his head.

"Mr Smee, welcome aboard" said killian as he threw the bean over the Jolly Rodger and into the ocean.

A giant whirlpool then opened up in the area where the bean landed.

"Harden up and get ready to set sail mates. There's bumpy seas ahead" the captain cried out to his crew as he made his way up to the wheel.

"What's the name of the place were headed captain" asked Smee.

Killian then grabbed a hook of the wheel of the ship, and placed it where his now missing hand used to be.

"Neverland" cried that captain. As he began to steer the ship into the whirlpool.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgana POV<strong>

Whoah what the hell was that. I was woken by the feeling of getting my head knocked against the wall of the ship.

I was getting knocked around all over the place. And I couldn't see what was in front of me because the lantern that was on had been blown out due to all the crashing and banging that was going on.

I decided it would be safer to just stay where I was until it had calmed down. And thank god I did or else I would have thrown up all over Milah's cabin.

Speaking of where was Milah? Maybe I should just stay here until she comes back, Because I don't want to go above deck when she hasn't introduced me to any of her crew.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the cabin. But they don't belong to Milah. They belong to a man with a long black coat and a hook for a hand, wait am I seeing things straight or does this guy really have a hook for a hand.

I must have hit my head harder then I thought, maybe I should just hide in the shadows of the bed until he leaves.

Hook then slid his good hand down a picture of what looked to be Milah. I decided to call him hook because I didn't know what his name was. Why is he doing that is he in love with Milah and if he is why dosnt he just tell her that instead of stroking a picture of her like a creep.

"You know it's bad form to sneak onto a pirates ship. And even worse from to hide out in the captains cabin" hook said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, please tell me what you would like to see happen or just even if you want me to continue, thanks lovely's :)<strong>


	2. Were following the leader

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of this story I would love to know what you guys think of it. Here is what is happening Morgana meets Hook probably and peter pan makes an appearance. Please review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Morganas POV<strong>

"You know it's bad form to sneak onto a pirates ship. And even worse form to hide out in the captains cabin" hook said.

Busted. Wait no I'm not I didn't sneak in here I was invited.

"Is it bad form to be in the captains cabin if I was invited" I said still keeping my face in the shadows.

"And who other then the captain himself would have given you these orders" Hook said with his back still turned away from me.

I'm confused I thought that Milah would have at least told someone about my presence on the ship. Maybe this had all been a trick, I mean she is a pirate after all.

"The woman whose picture you are caressing. what did she do rebuff your affections" I have got learn who I offed better. I mean the man has a hook for a hand for crying out loud.

Hooks head then perked up and he finally faced me, well face what he could see of me.

"You knew Milah" Hook said with pain in his voice.

What does he mean knew Milah.

"Yes I do. She saved me from getting well... Let's just say she saved me" I don't really want to tell hook or whatever his name is that I was almost sexually assaulted.

"That's Milah for you. She has never needed saving. she saves herself. And obviously those in need" he said gesturing to my shadow.

"That she is, that's how I cam to be aboard this ship. After she saved me she offered me a new life aboard this ship. Then she disappeared and said she had something to do and she left me here"

"Did she tell you anything else" the pirate asked.

"Just that on her return she would inform the captain and crew that I would be joining you on your voyage, and if you would have they would have me, the crew. But it seems I was misinformed because you obviously have no idea of my being here" I informed the one handed pirate.

"I am sorry to say that Milah did not inform me of your arrival on my ship" was all the pirate could muster or should I say captain.

"Your the captain" I asked in shock.

"The one and only" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"What's your name then. Captain Hook" I said with a laugh. Ohhh I shouldn't have said that, but I had to it was right there and I can never pass up an opportunity for sarcasm.

"Ha. That's a good one lass. Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. captain killian Jones" said Hook, I've decided that hook suites him.

"Was the captain really necessary to add. And I think I prefer Hook it has a nice ring to it don't you think" I replied, I like toying with this guy.

"Call me what you will, But if you are to be apart of this crew you will have to learn that I make the demands you follow them. And the captains always necessary" Hook said.

"And what is your first demand" I asked. Wait did he just say I was part of his crew. "Wait did you just say I was apart of your crew"

I can't believe it. Did he really just say that.

"Aye. That I did" said hook.

"But you don't even know me. And Milah didn't say anything to you about me, why would you want me to be apart of your crew" I asked still stunned by the fact that he actually said I could be part of his crew.

"Anyone who is brave enough to insult a pirate let alone a pirate captain is welcome aboard my ship. And Milah must had thought you had what it takes to be a pirate" Hook said growing sad when he mentioned Milah's name.

Ok where is Milah I am getting worried now. Because he is the captain and she said she was his second in command, then where is she.

"Well thank you I'm honoured that you think I have pirate material. If that is something to be honoured by. And not to dampen the mood but where is Milah?. I mean every time I bring here up you go silent or change the subject" I asked.

Please answer me this time. And if he didn't then I was going to make him, ok I don't know how I was going to make him talk but I was going to.

"Let's just say the same crocodile that took my hand took my Milah with him" Hook said.

Wait what. A crocodile took Milah what does that mean she was eaten.

"What, Milah was eaten by a crocodile" I asked stupidly. But I was concerned, it seems that Hook is avoiding my questions again.

Hook then walked away from me laughing. But it was a pained laugh, like the ones my father had.

"No Milah was not eaten by a crocodile" Hook finally answered as he made his way to the lantern and lit it.

Finally light other then that of the moons filled the cabin. And I finally saw what Hook looked like. He had scruffy black hair and stubble that framed his face, dressed from head to toe in leather, and had the most beautiful green eyes that were lined with black. He looked to be about six or seven years older than me, but I had to admit that Captain Hook was hot.

"Finally I see the face of my new crew member" Hook said, but I wasn't letting him change the subject again. "Stop changing the subject and tell me where Milah is"

He looked at me and dropped his head down in defeat, maybe finally I'll get some answers.

"Milah is dead" Hook said bluntly. What how could this have happened. I looked at Hook upset and confused and he continued with his explanation.

"While you were obviously down here in my cabin. A man, no a demon came aboard my ship to gain something that Milah possessed. A magic bean. But the deal went wrong and it cost Milah her life, and me my hand" Hook said finshing his story. Though I assume that he wasn't telling me everything, but this was a start.

"And all this happened right above me. And I didn't even wake up" I exclaimed.

Again death has followed me and took the life of someone who was only trying to help me. Will it ever end.

"I'm appears so. And that is why I have come here" Hook said. Wait what does he mean here.

"Um what do you mean here" I asked a little confused.

Then Hook grabbed me by my wrist. With his good hand. And pulled me up onto the deck.

The moon light shone down on the Jolly Rodger as Hook pulled me over to the edge of the ship. And what I saw was not the enchanted forest but an island.

"Where are we" I asked. Bewildered by the fact that we where in a completely different land. And I'm no sailor but I'm pretty sure that you can't get to a new land in less then a day.

"How did we get here" I asked.

"We are here because of the thing Milah gave her life for. And I my hand. A magic bean" Hook said.

"A bean, that's what Milah died for a bean" I said stunned that she had died, just so we could get to an island."what is so important about a bloody bean"

"Milah didn't die so we could get to an island. She was murded right before my eyes. Because that crocodile couldn't leave us be. He was and is a coward hungry for power" Hook said angered that I had suggested that Milah had died just because of a bean.

But I know now that's not true. But I still don't understand what he means by crocodile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But if you don't mind me asking where exactly are we" I asked curiously.

"Neverland" hook said. With a crazed look in his eye. Like this place held the secret to something.

"Neverland. The place where you can never grow old" I said.

"Aye" said Hook. But why are we in Neverland. What could possibly be here that he would jump through worlds to get too.

"Why are we in Neverland" I asked. That crazed look then crossed Hooks face again as he answered me. "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand, and my Milah - Rumplestiltskin"

The Dark one. That's why he's here to find a way to kill the Dark One.

"You do realise the dark one is immortal. He can't be killed" I informed Hook.

"That is why I am here. Not only will we not die but, I will also find what I need to kill the crocodile here" Hook said.

"Ok. I'm in what is your first demand. Hook" I said teasingly. He laughed then gave his command. "We make hast for land. And then we find what I need to kill a crocodile"

"Land ahoy" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

On the beach's of Neverland stood a blond haired boy, accompanied by a much taller boy who held a wooden club in his hand. Looking out at the boat that had just appeared from a large whirl pool.

"It seems the kings sailor has returned Felix" called the blond headed boy. To the boy that was now known as Felix.

"It seems he is no longer under the control of a king" Felix responded to the blond headed boy.

"Well lucky for him there are no kings in Neverland. Just me. The Pirate should have listened to me the first time he came to my island" the blond boy stated.

"What do you plan to do. Pan" Felix said menacingly.

Pan gave Felix a look, a look that Felix knew all to well. And knew what words were to soon follow.

"Let's play!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, please tell me I love to know what you think or if anyone is reading my story. Thanks again lovely's :) <strong>


	3. How to kill a crocodile

**Hey fellow oncers, heres is the next chapter. I want to thank though's of you who reviewed. I would love to know what you guys think of this new chapter.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Morganas POV**

"Girl, hurry it along. I don't want to be on this god forsaken island any longer than I have to be" Hook called out to me from the shore of Neverland.

Easy for him to say, he's just standing there, while I'm still pulling the row boat onto shore.

"I have a name you know" I called out while I was still pulling this bloody row boat on to the shore.

"It seems that we mulled over that part of our introduction. Seeing as I don't know your name" Hook stated. Oh that's my bad I take the fault for that.

"It's Morgana, Morgana James" I informed Hook. As I finally pulled the boat on to shore and made my way over to him.

"Morgana, huh. Interesting name" Hook said with intrigue. "Thanks. Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult" I asked him.

"A compliment lass," Hook replied with a devilish grin. "Well in that case thanks. It was my mother's name" I told Hook.

"And does your mother still live?" Hook asked me. I don't want to tell him the story of poor orphan Morgana. So I think I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. And dodge his questions, like he does mine.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned Hook. Hopefully this would distract him from his original question.

"I have been to many a land. And met many people, but only once have I come across that name." Hook told me as we made our way into the forest of Neverland.

"And what's your point" I said as I tripped over branches that lay on the forest floor, stupid nature.

"My _point_ is that only once have I come across that name on my travels, and that was in Camelot" Hook explained while we made our way deeper into the forest.

"So? It's Just a name. What has it got to do with anything?" I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of my name.

"Well you said that it was your mothers. Do you know where she came from" Hook asked intrigued. Greet now I will have to tell him. "She's _dead_, I know nothing about her" I practically yelled at him.

Hook stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. I had stopped too because I didn't know what else to do after a confession like that. I mean I've only known the guy for twenty four hours, and now I'm telling him my mother died and I knew nothing about her. That's some pretty heavy shit to dump onto someone you've just met.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that" I apologized to Hook.

"The fault is mine. I didn't mean to pry, but I am a pirate and I am often blunt at times" Hook said making his way over to me. "Let us forget this and continue on our search" Hook commanded.

"Let's" I said in reply. We then continued even deeper into the forest.

We made our way in silence through the forest, when suddenly it struck me what on earth are we looking for.

"Hook, what exactly are we looking for" I asked wondering what it could be.

Hook laughed at the use of my nickname for him then answered me. "We are looking for a plant"

"Really? You have me drapsing through a forest for a plant" the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Not just any plant. A plant that could kill the crocodile once and for all!" Hook said.

"And how is this plant any different to other weapons used against the dark one. He's _immortal_ nothing can kill him, so I _highly_ doubt a plant could do it" I retorted.

"I have seen this plant first hand. I have witnessed just how quickly it can kill. And there is no cure." Hook said. I noticed that look cross his face again; the look of regret and sorrow, like when he told me that Milah was dead.

"How do you know that it will have any effect on the dark one" I asked him. I thought it was best not to press the subject and cause another intense conversation.

"If I can get enough of it I will be able to concentrate the poison from the plant. And once I have done that it will be strong enough to kill the dark one. Once and for all" Hook said as he moved his face closer to mine. Totally invading my personal space, and normally if someone had done that to me I would have injured them. But for some reason I felt safe with him.

Our noses where almost touching and I could feel his breath on my face. Then after what seemed like hours he pulled away. I had to compose myself before speaking again. "And how do you know that it will work"

I said, as we continued on our quest for said poison plant. "It will work" Hook stated.

"Ok, whatever you say. And if you don't mind my asking what exactly _is_ this deadly plant that were looking for. Because I don't know about you but when I'm on a quest for something I like to know what I'm looking for" I said as tried to climb up over a rock that hook seemed to get over quite easily.

"It's called dreamshade. And trust me when you see it you'll know" hook said atop the rock that I was still struggling to climb up on.

How is it that a man with one hand and a hook can get up over a rock while I'm struggling to keep myself from falling off it for the third time?

Hook laughed at me "Do you need a hand, love?" I then looked at him with an, _are you for real face_. "Is that a joke?"

Hook then let out another laugh. Then grabbed my arm with his good hand and pulled me up the rock with ease.

"That wasn't so hard" I said looking down on where I was just struggling to get up. Hook gave me his version of my _are you kidding me face_. Which I regret to say was better than mine because somehow he made it look sexy.

God Morgana pull yourself together. This is Milah's, no, I mean _was_ Milah's true love. I was never very good with tenses. But aside from that, I can't be having feelings for hook.

We continued through the god forsaken forest before finally we arrived at a large cliff face. "Whoa we're seriously going to climb that?"

"Aye that we are" Hook said, beginning to climb up the face of the cliff.

Holy shit there is no way I am climbing up there. But if I do maybe it will impress hook. Wait why do I have to impress him, I'll climb this cliff because I am brave. Not because I am actually more terrified of being down here alone then climbing the thing, ok here goes nothing.

It took a while but finally I reached the top. Thank god that's over with, whoa, god am I out of breath! I really need to get in shape! But I made it, yay! I think I need to sit down…

"I'm surprised you made it. I thought I would have to drag your lifeless body back to the ship" I heard hook say as I lay down on the dirt floor next to a rock.

"You might still have to" I managed to get out through gasping for breath. I may be thin but that doesn't mean I'm fit.

Hook laughed whilst keeping his eyes on the very scary looking thorns. That must be the dreamshade.

"Is that-?"

"Dreamshade" Hook interjected finishing what I was about to say, "Aye it is"

"How are you going to get it? You could stab yourself! " I interjected, concern and worry lacing my words.

"Does someone care about their captain?" hook teased me. Ugh no, well yes but I wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

"No. I just don't care much for dragging your lifeless body back to the ship" I retorted.

"I assure you. I have no desire to die today" hook said looking down at me, because you know, I was still lying on the floor. "Good. Because I don't think I'd be able to carry you."

We both looked at each other with a smile on our faces making kind eyes at each other when a voice came out of nowhere.

"You both look so adorable" said a boy leaning against rock. He had an accent like hook and me, though mine was more Celtic. And he looked to be about the same age as me. He was dressed all in green, with sandy blond hair. And I hate to admit it but the most Intense green eyes that put hooks to shame.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the boy in green while vaguely wondering why I was still on the ground. In all honesty I could have been a little nicer but this boy looked cocky and acted like it.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan" as he introduced himself his eyebrows seemed to do their own thing. And I don't know why but in a way it was kind of sexy, yet annoying.

"Is that's supposed to impress me?" I laughed.

"Pan," Hook called out, walking over to where I was laying on the ground.

"Killian! Look whose gone and become a pirate. What brings you back to Neverland?"

"I think you already know the answer to that" hook said, clenching his jaw and sending daggers to pan with his eyes. Wow I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of those looks.

"Ah yes, Dreamshade. Now why do you need that Killian?" Pan asked with a cocky smile as he walked closer to hook. God I feel like slapping this kid.

"To have my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin," Hook informed pan as he clasped his good hand on his hook.

Pan then did another one of his eyebrow dances before answering hook.

"The dark one? He's the one who took your hand? I had thought you had two last time you paid me a visit, with your brother" Hook gave pan daggers again at the mention at his brother.

Brother huh. I didn't know he had a brother, but then again I've only known him a day.

"But I thought it would be rude of me to ask" Pan continued, adding another one of those cocky smiles "But my guess is that's not all he took," Pan teased strutting closer to Hook. No joke, this kid was strutting.

I decided it was about time I got off the floor and give this kid a piece of my mind. But before I could go near him and unleash my wrath I was stopped by Hook.

"What are you doing? I'm going to show this kid a piece of my mind!" I insisted, trying to push myself forward while Pan stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Careful, he may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon" Hook warned me, but I didn't care.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Pan asked, mocking me and my attempts at hurting him.

This guy was a complete and utter ass. I have only known him for like five seconds but I already hate him.

"She is going to do nothing" Hook said giving me a look, before returning his gaze back to pan. "What do you want pan?"

"You _were_ the perceptive one out of you and your brother. I have come to offer you a deal." Pan informed Hook with a face that looked like he was about unfold a master plan.

"I'm not in the habit of making deals with demons anymore," Hook stated.

"Oh, that's no fun. You haven't even heard what I have to say" pan pouted. Like that's going to get him anywhere. Though I think this is all some big game to him.

"I don't plan on it either. Now if you don't mind I'll just be getting back to collecting this Dreamshade, so I can enact my revenge on the crocodile" Hook then started to make his way back over to the dreamshade.

"Not even if I said I know how to kill the dark one?" Hook turned his attention back on pan. "I thought that might get your attention." Pan then walked over to Hook, cocky as ever, now he had something over hook.

"Why would we need _your_ help?" I asked pan. Who then faced me with a look of amusement and his stupid eyebrows. "Like I said before girl-"

"Morgana" I interjected

"Like I care. I know how to kill the dark one," Pan scoffed.

"And so do we" I pointed out gesturing to the thorns of death.

"Sure, if you want to go the easy way about it" Pan scoffed at me again.

I then moved closer to him semi invading his personal space "And what is it you suggest _Pan_?" I spat out at him.

Pan locked eyes with me for a moment before turning his attention back to Hook. "I know the source of the dark ones powers and if you control that you control the dark one" Pan informed us. So? We, well, Hook wants to _kill_ him not _control_ him.

"What good is control when you can kill?" hook stated. It's like he read my mind.

"Killing, sure it will satisfy you, but imagine being able to _control_ the dark one. Having him do whatever you want him to do. Now I'd say that's much more fun than killing him" Pan whispered in hook's ear as he stood behind him.

"Say that I agree to finding out what controls the dark one. What would be in it for you?" Hook asked Pan, whom I was beginning to trust less and less.

"The satisfaction that the dark one is under your control" Pan said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that. What's your price?" Hook asked Pan.

"Alright you caught me. I will give you the information you desire and permission to leave my island, you will have to find your own way off of course. I can't ruin _all_ the fun. I may even throw in a vile of dreamshade. And in return I desire something you possess" Pan stated as he began to walk away from hook and I.

"What do you desire?" hook asked as he made his way back over to my side.

"I haven't decided yet, but when I do I will let you know" Peter said with a smirk. I wish I could wipe that smug little smirk of his face. But I am a lady and I above such acts. Ha as if, I will so hit this guy one day.

Hook looked at Pan, contemplating his proposition. "Don't do it, it could be a trap" I pleaded with him, as I took his shoulder so I could turn him to face me.

"This whole island's his bloody trap, and that crocodile has already taken everything I care about away from me. What do I have to lose?"

But before I could get the words out, Hook had already turned back to Pan and uttered the words. "It's a deal" I then slapped hook on arm but he ignored me and continued his deal with pan.

"Now tell me what controls the dark one!"

Pan then made his way back over to where hook and I stood, getting incredibly close to us. This kid really _doesn't_ know anything about personal boundaries.

"The dark one is in the possession of a magical dagger. It is the source of his powers and it is also what controls him. If you are in control of the dagger you are also in control of the dark one" Pan explained.

"But how do I get the dagger if the dark one possess it?" Hook asked a little irritated by this boy's games. Why can't he just say the dark one has magical dagger here's how to get it, when you have it you control the dark one. It's not that hard.

Pan let out a laugh before continuing with his ring around the Rosie. "That's where I will help you. Once you have found the dark one call for my shadow, it will do the rest. And then Kilian you will be in control of the dark one."

I'm sorry I was lost at _his shadow will do the rest_. "We have a deal then. Now how do I get of this bloody island?" hook asked while I was still trying to work out what Pan meant by shadow doing the rest.

"Now where's the fun in me telling you that? Our deal was I give you the information on your crocodile and my permission to leave the island. Not that I tell you _how_." Pan informed Hook and finished with another one of his signature eyebrow dances.

"Oh that reminds me" then with a wave of his hand, a bottle of dreamshade appeared in Hook's good hand. "I said I'd throw in some dreamshade. Just in case you get bored with making the dark one's life hell, and instead decided to put him there."

Pan then gave me a wink before he disappeared in a cloud of light green smoke. Great, just great.

"So now you have a way to kill your crocodile and no way of the island." I said annoyed. What was he thinking making a deal with that boy?

"I will find a way. All I need is a bit of magic."

**Third person**

Pan arrived back at camp where Felix was eagerly awaiting his return.

"You have retuned pan. I assume the pirate took the deal?" Felix asked, making his way over to Pan.

"The pirate took the bait, like I told you he would" Pan informed Felix as both boys made their way over to a camp fire that was placed in the center of the camp where young boys danced around the flames without a care in the world.

"And he does not suspect what you want out of the deal?" Felix inquired with a menacing tone as he stared into the flames.

"He wishes only to seek his revenge on the dark one. He does not care what price he must pay for it."

The cries of joy from the lost boys, drowning out there conversation so only they knew what lay in store for the pirates abroad the jolly Rodger.

"And the girl?" stated Felix.

"She may be more special then she realizes" Pan replied to Felix.

"So the board is set."

Pan looked it to fire watching his lost boys and revealing in what was to soon unfold.

"The game is a foot. Time to play"

**So what do you think, what could be pans plan and what is so special about Morgana? Tell me your thoughts. Please don't forget to read and review and once again thanks lovelies :)**


	4. The stealth of the shadow

**Merry Christmas everyone well to those who celebrate it today, here is the next chapter I hope you like it and thanks to those who reviewed, trembler to read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

It had been three weeks since pan had made the deal with hook, and now pan knew what he wanted from hook. Or knew who, he wanted from hook all that was left to do was make the first move.

* * *

><p>Morganas POV<p>

"Hook, hook, hook" I sang out, trying to get killian's attention he always listened when I called him hook mainly because he hates it.

"Morgana, you are driving me bloody mad" he shouted back at me, while he stood with his telescope in hand on the poop deck, ha, poop deck I know it's immature but hello why would you call it that.

While aboard the jolly Rodger I had been taught what all the parts of the ship where called. For example the stern of the ship is called a quarter deck and is where the captain usually sleeps, and there is more but I am to bored to think about it right now.

"Good that was the plan" I said, shooting him a smirk.

"And why would you want to do that, love" hook asked, still looking through his telescope at Neverland.

"Because your fun to annoy, and I'm bored, it's been three weeks since you made that deal with pan don't you want to get of the island, I thought you said all you needed was magic" I said, while lifting myself up on the side of the ship so that I was in hooks face.

"Aye, I did" hook replied, putting the telescope on his belt.

"Then why are we here" I said gesturing to to the ship. "And not over there" I gestured to Neverland.

"I believe you may have a point love" hook said facing me.

Of course I do, I mean I made it so I could get of this ship but hey I will take the credit.

"Smee ready a boat were going ashore" hook shouted out to the small balding man, who in my opinion had an unhealthily obsession with his red beanie, but who am I to judge, I have worn the same thing for three weeks.

I am a little smaller than Milah but hook let me wear one of her outfits, tight black pants and naturally a leather coat that was encrusted with purple gems, which I just had to adorn with rings and a giant purple gem necklace, I still don't know why hook let me wear it because from what the crew have told me, and what I have gathered from being around hook 24/7, he really loved Milah.

"Aye,aye captain" Smee called back, as he made his way over to row boats.

"Morgana, Smee, get ready to go ashore" hook informed us.

I gave hook an excited smile, while Smee look terrified, then we were on our way to the shores of Neverland.

As soon as I set foot on shore I was off, I didn't even care about hook or Smee behind me I was going to find a way of this island.

"Come on hook your falling behind" I said with a laugh, while I entered even deeper into the Forest.

"what was that" i said, after I spotted a shadow looking figure race past me, it was probably nothing.

I looked behind me and saw that hook was catching up to me so I thought that for his sake I would stop and wait for him, but that was not a good idea.

Before I knew it hands were over my mouth making it hard for me scream, then before I knew it my eyes began to close and I was surrounded by complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

"Mr Smee, you might want to pick up the pace, it'll do our journey and your physic some good,Morgana is miles ahead of us" the one handed pirate called out to mr Smee.

As the two pirates made there way deeper into the forest of Neverland, guided by a lantern the captain was holding with his only good hand.

"Sorry captain, it's just this place gives me the creeps, don't you think we should head back to the ship" Mr Smee called out to his captain, panic setting in as he took in his surroundings.

"Not until I have found away of this a cursed island, we've dordeld here for to long, now that I know a dagger can end the dark one, we must return to our land, my purpose is renewed" hook informed Smee.

But Smee was still not happy with the captains decision.

"Why can't your purpose be back at the ship where it's safe" Smee said.

That was before he was waked in the head with a piece of wood, and by a fairy no less.

"Smee" hook said, as he cautiously made his way over to the body of one knocked out mr William Smee.

Before a knife was placed at the captains throat.

"Arnt you a little old to be a lost boy" the knife welding fairy asked.

"I'm not part of pans Pragade, and I can assure you, I'm anything but a boy" hook informed the fairy, who's free hand was now tugging at his hair, while the other held the knife tighter to his throat.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The fairy asked.

"I'm the captain of the jolly Rodger, and I'm here looking for some magic to help me make my way back to my land, you don't have any do you, magic" hook said to the fairy, who was still not releasing her grib on hook.

"Fresh out" the fairy informed hook,

while he had her distracted hook took his chance and broke free of the fairy's grib cornering her into a tree.

"Now I don't buy that for a second, if I didn't know better id say you were a fairy"

"And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a pirate" the fairy said, keeping her knife on hook the whole time.

"Guilty, so tell me fairy can you help me" hook asked.

"Help you, aren't you worried about me slitting your throat" she said placing the knife closer to hook's Adam's apple.

Hook then placed his lantern on a tree near by, while moving even closer to the fairy.

"Now that's not the fairy way, you should be helping me find my happy ending, or something else equally as precious"

"I was a fairy, a long time ago, but my wings were taken away, as for your happy ending your on your own" the fairy said.

Hook then opened his coat grabbing a flask, which the fairy assumed was a weapon.

"It's not a weapon, well at least not in the traditional scenes, rum"

The fairy took the flask and had a sip.

"What's so important back home"

"the dark one murded the woman I loved, I intend to make him suffer for it" hook said before taking his own swig of rum.

"And so killing him is your happy ending, even if by doing so you could end your own existence"

"I'd risk my life for two things, love and revenge, I lost the first and if I die for my vengeance than that's enough satisfaction for me" hook said.

"Then I leave you to see that through, what is your name pirate" the fairy asked.

"Killian jones, though I have been called Captain Hook, and yours fairy" killian smiled at the alias that Morgana had given him.

"It's tinkerbell" Tink replied.

"Well then Tinkerbell I pray our paths do not cross once more, for I intend to leave this land for my revenge" hook called out to tink as she made her way back into the forest.

"I hope you find what you are looking for, but I fear that our paths will cross again, farewell killian jones" and with that the fairy disappeared into the forest.

With Smee still knock unconscious hook realised that he was short one more pirate.

"Morgana" hook cried, but Morgana did not answer.

The captain soon began to worry calling her name once more, but there was still no reply.

And there would not be one, because the young Morgana was exactly were she was ment to be.

* * *

><p>Morgana POV<p>

Well that was a nice sleep, I then opened my eyes fully, I don't remember going to sleep where am I.

I got out well more like fell out of a hammock that I had been sleeping in, where the hell am I, It looks like a tree but that can't be right can it how did I even get here, I was looking for a way of this island before I was knocked out somehow, and whoever did this is not going to be happy once I get ahold of them.

Maybe I should get out of this tree and see who I'm dealing with, once I exit the tree I find myself in a clearing with only a fire burning in the middle of it, that's odd.

"It seems our sleeping beauty is awake" a voice called out from the other side of the clearing.

I know that voice, pan.

"I heard that aurora was still under the sleeping curse" I snapped back at him.

He gave me a cocky grin from the tree he was leaning on.

"Funny" he replied.

"I'm often like that after I've been kidnaped" I retorted. I can not believe he did this though I wouldn't put something like this past him.

"Oh yes, well now the dept is paid" pan replied, pushing himself of the tree he was leaning on and making his way over to me.

"What do you mean" I asked him.

"You remember the little deal hook made, well let's just say he just paid it off" pan said with an evil grin, his eyebrows doing there freaky dance again.

"What me" I screamed at him I was nobody's payment. "You never said that I would be his payment"

"If you recall I never specified exactly what it was I wanted, I merely said I hadn't decided yet, but when I did I'd let him know" pan reminded me.

That sneaky son of a bitch, I knew the whole thing was a trap I just didn't realise that I would be caught in it.

"I refuse to be his payment, you will just have to pick something else" I told pan as I started to make my way to the forest at the end of the clearing.

But before I could take another step pan appeared in front of me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" pan said, his voice turning menacing.

"And why is that" I snapped back, placing my hands on my hips.

"Because you are mine now and I can't let you leave" pan told me the menacing tone and his voice still lingering.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose that little old you is going to stop me" I spat back.

Then pan gave me a menacing smile I do not like were this is heading, pan then gave out a loud crow.

"Come on boys" pan yelled, then I stood in shock as I witnessed hundreds of boys come out of the forest trees and start to surround me, oh boy.

Pan then moved even closer to my face before crying out."Let's play" with devilish smile.

I'm in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>ohh peter has her now the only question is what does he want with her, please remember to review i thank all who favourite my story and i read all reviews, once again Merry Christmas and thanks lovely's :)<strong>


End file.
